Likhutwatik
by SSFI Under The Same Sky
Summary: Aku ingin melangkah di jalan yang kau lalui. Aku ingin selalu mengikuti langkahmu tak peduli kapan aku bisa sejajar denganmu. Karena langkahmu aku tersenyum, karena langkahmu aku ingin maju and because of your step, I want to be better. #eventsasusakuramadhan story by Aika Anif


**Likhutwatik**

 **(Karena langkahmu)**

Disclaimer : Masashi Khishimoto

Story © by : Aika Anif

Pair : Sasusaku

Genre : Hurt, friendship

Rated : T

Warning : Au, typos, cerita jauh dari kata sempurna. Keseluruhan cerita diambil dari sudut pandang Sakura (Sakura pov) dan mohon dimaklumi jika ada hal yang aneh karena jujur aku juga agak kebingungan menyesuaikan setting cerita#plak.

Summary : Aku ingin melangkah di jalan yang kau lalui. Aku ingin selalu mengikuti langkahmu tak peduli kapan aku bisa sejajar denganmu. Karena langkahmu aku tersenyum, karena langkahmu aku ingin maju and because of your step, I want to be better.

 _Terinspirasi dari masa laluku yang naik ke permukaan, yang mengobrak abrik hati dan jiwaku, yang memporak porandakan kehidupanku, yang yang yang ahh lama-lama lebay juga nih. Hehe sorry ok happy reading all_

 _ **Event Sasusaku Ramadhan 2017**_

Happy Reading !

 _ **Kohoha 2017.**_

 _ **Sakura pov**_

 _'Qola Muhammad huwa Ibnu Maliki_. # Ahmaddu robbi laha khoyro Maliki.'

Lantunan-lantunan syair yang menggema disalah satu sudut ruangan dalam mushola pesantren menyapa indra pendengaranku. Saat ini aku masih resmi menjadi salah satu santri di pondok pesantren salafiyah putri An-Nur, salah satu pesantren putri yang sangat terkenal di kota Konoha walaupun tak sebesar akademi pendidikan islam Konoha atau yang lebih sering disebut sebagai API Konoha, pondok pesantren terbesar dan terbaik di kota ini.

"Ukhti, mereka keren ya. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihat mereka beraksi di atas panggung saat haflah nanti." Kata Hanabi, teman sekelas yang usianya sekitar tiga tahun dibawahku sambil terus memperhatikan santri-santri kelas lima yang sedang fokus dengan latihan mereka.

'Mussollyal ala nabiyyil mustofa. # Waalihi mustakmilyna syarofa.'

"He'em." Sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kalian benar. Eh mbak Sakura, katanya mbak Tayuya itu satu angkatan denganmu saat SMP kan? lalu kenapa di pesantren ini kalian beda kelas? harusnya kalian kan sekelas." Tanya Tenten, salah satu teman sekelasku juga yang entah sejak kapan duduk disamping kananku.

"Iya eto... "

"Mbak Tenten lupa ya? Mbak Sakura kan baru masuk pesantren ini beberapa bulan lalu, masa langsung kelas lima sih." Jawab Hanabi memotong ucapanku.

"Hehe benar juga ya, aku lupa. Ma'af ya ukhti." Ucap Tenten disertai cengiran khas nya dan hanya kubalas dengan senyuman.

"Dasar nenek pikun." Celetuk Hanabi tanpa dosa.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut." Leraiku. Kebanyakan santri kelas lima itu juga merangkap sebagai ketertiban. Bisa gawat kalau sampai kami membuat keributan lagi, apalagi mereka sedang latihan diruangan yang sama dengan kami. Rasanya tidak elit jika harus membersihkan hammam terlebih lagi statusku sebagai santri baru yang sampai saat ini masih diawasi secara khusus. Oiya aku memang baru masuk pesantren ini saat awal semester kedua, tepatnya kurang lebih lima bulan yang lalu. Kau tau? Harusnya aku memang sudah kelas lima mengingat teman-teman smp ku yang masuk disini kebanyakan sudah berada di tingkat lima walaupun masih ada juga yang di tingkat empat dan sebentar lagi mereka bisa keluar dan mendapatkan rapot kelulusan bulan ini. Sayangnya aku baru masuk ke sini setelah lulus SMA jadi yaaaa wajar sih kalau aku berada di tingkat yang lebih rendah dari mereka dan parahnya saat ini aku masih berada di tingkat satu, alias kelas satu. Hufff itu artinya masih sekitar empat tahun lagi agar aku bisa keluar atau lima tahun lagi jika aku ingin mendapatkan tiket gold dari pesantren karena masuk dan lulus kelas enam dan yang pasti sudah tidak diragukan lagi kecerdasan ilmu agamanya. Bicara soal SMA mendadak aku teringat pada seseorang yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak kulihat. 'Kak Sasuke, apa kakak lulus juga tahun ini?' batinku.

"Dek jangan ribut ya!" Tegur mbak Hana, salah satu ketertiban yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepan kami. Dengan cepat kami mengangguk lalu kembali ke bangku kami dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku dan kitab kami. Yah seperti inilah suasana malam saat musyawarah yang terjadi di musola ini. Bukannya membahas dan mendiskusikan pelajaran yang kami peroleh saat madrasah siang tadi, kami malah lebih senang mendiskusikan hal lain. 'Sedikit bandel itu ngak masalah, kita kan masih kelas satu.' Itulah perkataan Tenten setiap kali habis ditegur oleh ketertiban yang sepertinya senang sekali mampir ke kelas kami tentunya setelah yang menegur pergi seperti saat ini. Sebenarnya saat musyawarah kelas kami akan digabung dengan kelas dua karena mushola disini memang lumayan besar dan biasanya saat madrasah(kegiatan belajar mengajar), kelas satu, dua, dan empat akan belajar di mushola ini dengan dipisah oleh satir (sejenis papan kayu tipis yang besar dan dapat dipindah-pindahkan) sedangkan kelas tiga di teras merah (salah satu ruangan yg lumayan besar dengan lantai keramik yang bewarna merah darah) serta untuk kelas lima dan enam akan digabungkan di BBM (balai belajar mandiri) yang letaknya tepat di pojok kanan kamar-kamar asrama. Tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini saat musyawarah kelas satu digabung dengan kelas lima, alasannya mereka lebih fokus saat latihan di musola daripada langsung di panggung yang letaknya tepat di pojok kiri depan musola dengan belasan kamar asrama di sampingnya yang terpisah dengan halaman yang lumayan luas. Sedangkan kelas dua dipindah ke fasholatan, tempat yang biasanya dipakai untuk mengaji langsung dengan Bu hajjah Mito, istri dari bapak kyai Hasirama pengasuh pondok pesantren ini. Kegiatan kami selesai tepat pukul 10:30 malam dan setelah berdo'a kamipun kembali ke kamar missing-masing.

.

.

.

"Masyaallah capek banget." Keluh mbak Hanare begitu aku masuk ke kamar C4.

"Masih mendingan kamu mbak, suaraku hampir habis nih." Sahut mbak Tayuya yang sudah berdiri dibelakangku dengan suara seraknya sedangkan aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku di karpet yang lumayan tebal ini.

"Dek Sakura kenapa? pusing lagi ya?" tanya mbak Matsuri khawatir.

"Eh, ngk kok mbak. Cuma ngantuk aja." Jawabku.

"Sakura, buku sama kitabnya di taruh di rak dulu dong, siniin." Sebuah suara yang mellengking membuatku menutup telingaku sesaat. Dan tanpa menunggu persetujuanku dia langsung mengambil buku beserta kitab yang tergeletak di sampingku.

"Makasih mbak Temari." Ucapku tulus, yah dia adalah sepupuku dan aku merasa dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai babysisterku. Aku senang karena disini aku selalu diperhatikan. Ah pesantren memang berbeda dengan sekolahan. Aku menempati kamar C4 yang dihuni oleh 10 orang jika kau percaya. Salah satunya adalah mbak Temari, sepupuku yang kini berada di tingkat tiga. Hanare, Hikari dan Tayuya yang berada di tingkat lima, sedangkan Matsuri dan Hinata di tingkat empat. Selain itu masih ada Hanabi dan Tenten yang satu tingkat denganku. Sedangkan satu orang lagi adalah Himawari yang berada di tingkat dua. Menyenangkan bukan? Memang setiap kamar diatur agar bisa ditempati oleh masing-masing tingkatan dengan alasan tertentu.

"Sakura disuruh ke kamar senior sama mbak Mei Terumi." Kata Himawari begitu masuk ke kamar. Segera saja aku merapikan kembali jilbab pinkku dan keluar menuju kamar senior, kamar khusus bagi santri yang berada di tingkat enam yang lumayan jauh dari kamarku.

.

.

.

"Assalamualaikum." Ucapku gugup saat sampai didepan pintu bercat putih itu.

"Wa'alaikumussalam, oh dek Sakura, masuk dek." Jawab Mbak Mei ramah dan mempersilahkanku masuk dan duduk di depannya. Tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa disini hanya ada kami berdua?

"Ma'af ada apa ya?" tanyaku lirih. Kulihat Mbak Mei tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Ini punyanya dek Sakura kan? Bisa jelaskan?"

Deg!

Itukan, foto itu. 'Mbak Temari tolong adikmu' inerku menjerit.

"Itu... itu... ano d-dia." 'Bagaimana ini?' batinku gelisah.

"Dia siapa dek?" Tanyanya lagi dengan raut serius.

Demi apapun aku lebih memilih menguras hammam daripada bercerita tentang foto itu.

"Ya sudah kalau ngak mau cerita. Mungkin dek Sakura lebih senang bercerita sama Ibuk (panggilan untuk Bu nyai)." Katanya tegas.

"Ehhhh jangan dong mbak." Ucapku cepat. Bisa-bisa aku ditabzir (dihukum) berat mengingat pesantren ini memang terkenal tegas dengan peraturan-peraturannya apalagi soal 'laki-laki'.

"Jadi?"

"Ano sebenarnya foto itu..."

.

.

Flashback on.

.

.

Konoha 2013.

.

.

'Kutuliskan kenangan tentang caraku menemukan dirimu. Tentang apa yang membuatku mudah berikan hatiku padamu.'

.

.

"Selamat. Haruno Sakura. Kau diterima dan berhasil masuk lima besar murid dengan nilai terbaik dari angkatan baru di tahun ini." Ucap seorang pria berambut putih dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ketegasan seraya menjabat tanganku.

"Terimakasih Jiraiya-sama. Saya berjanji akan menjadi murid yang baik disini." Kataku ceria pada sosok yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah ini.

"Nah kau bisa ke aula untuk mengikuti kegiatan mos hari ini." Ucapnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih. Saya permisi." Setelah mendapat anggukan darinya akupun keluar dari ruangan tadi. 'Huh, selamat tinggal SMP and welcome SMA' batinku.

"Tapi aulanya dimana ya?" tanyaku entah pada siapa.

"Tersesat eh?" sebuah suara tepat di belakangku sukses membuatku terkejut dan saat aku berbalik aku baru mengerti seperti apa sosok pangeran dalam negeri dongeng yang sebenarnya hanya saja kali ini nyata.

'Ni orang apa malaikat yak ganteng banget' inerku bersorak ria. Wajah tampan bak dewa Yunani, kulit seputih porselend, mata onix menawan, tubuh atletis dan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam? errrrr tapi itu malah terkesan keren.

"Kau murid baru?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Hn, ikut denganku!" perintahnya dan berjalan mendahuluiku sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ano, eto kita akan kemana? " tanyaku saat kami menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua gedung ini.

"Bukankah kau disuruh Jiraya-sensei ke aula?" tanyanya balik. "Aku juga ingin kesana." Lanjutnya dan aku hanya ber oh ria.

'Dari penampilannya sepertinya dia berbeda dari murid-murid yang kutemui tadi. Walaupun seragamnya sama tapi kenapa dia memakai rompi? Apa tidak takut dimarahi guru? Dan lagi yang dibawa ditangannya itu jas kan? Jangan-jangan dia... '

"Eng kakak anak osis ya?" tanyaku dan dijawab anggukan darinya.

"Pantesan tampilannya beda." Gumamku.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Hehe, aku hanya penasaran apa tidak masalah memakai rompi itu kak?" Ucapku seraya menunjuk rompi bewarna hitam dengan motif kotak-kotak bewarna putih dan garis-garis abstrak yang bewarna abu-abu pada bagian depan sedangkan bagian belakang bewarna hitam polos, benar-benar keren apalagi saat dipadukan dengan seragam putih lengan pendek dan celana abu-abu khas anak SMA.

"Hn, asalkan kau osis, memakai apapun tak masalah selama masih dalam batas kewajaran." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Manis sekali dan hey kenapa wajahku terasa panas?

"Begitu ya. Btw nama kakak siapa?"

"Nanti kau akan tau. Nah kita sampai."

Dan dia langsung menarikku memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar yang didalamnya banyak murid yang memakai seragam SMP sepertiku dan aku kenal beberapa diantara mereka walaupun mereka memakai atribut yang membuatku harus menahan tawa.

"Duduk di sana!" perintahnya seraya menunjuk bangku kosong di barisan depan.

"Ok semuanya sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tambahan. Nah silahkan perkenalan dirimu." Ucap salah satu dari beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan sana dan aku yakin mereka adalah anak-anak osis.

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Aku lulusan MTS 03 Konoha. Salam kenal semuanya." Ucapku sambil berdiri.

"Silahkan duduk dan selamat datang di Madrasah Aliyah 01 Konoha." Kata seseorang yang berambut merah dengan tato ai di keningnya. Rei Gara. Aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah teman kakakku. Tak kusangka aku akan satu sekolah dengannya. "Dan karena atributmu tidak lengkap maka kau harus dihukum." Lanjutnya.

"Apa? Tapi kak Gara aku..."

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya pria yang mengantarku tadi memotong ucapanku.

"Iya dia... "

"Ck, Sasuke jangan buang-buang waktu." kali ini seorang wanita berkacamata yang memotong ucapanku.

"Ikut aku." Dan tanpa membantah lagi akupun mengikutinya keluar meninggalkan mereka semua yang menatap kami bingung.

.

.

"Jadi nama kakak Sasuke?" tanyaku. Saat ini kami berada di halaman depan sekolah dengan posisiku yang menghadap tiang bendera dan berpose hormat sedangkan dia duduk manis di kursi yg entah sejak kapan ada di depanku.

"Hn, lebih tepatnya Uciha Sasuke. Baru diterima dan kau langsung mendapatkan hukuman? Kau hebat." Jawabya disertai seringaian yang membuatku entahlah tapi aku suka melihatnya.

"Jangan meledekku." Ucapku kesal.

Dan itulah awal dari segalanya. Saat aku pertama kali mengetahui namanya dan tak pernah terfikirkan olehku bahwa nama itu akan menjadi label yang tak bisa dihapus di hati dan fikiranku, iya Uciha Sasuke.

.

Hari hari terus berlalu dan entah mengapa dia berhasil menyita duniaku. Masa SMA memang indah. Yah terlalu indah saat diam-diam aku mencuri fotonya dengan bantuan Ino, sahabat pertama yang kudapat sekaligus teman sekelasku di XB. Saat aku mencari tau segala hal tentangnya sampai-sampai melakukan hal konyol agar dia mempermainkanku seperti rajin ke perpustakaan padahal hanya modus untuk bisa melihat dan mendengarkan suaranya saat tilawah atau sekedar tadarus Al-qur'an. Sok tertib saat pramuka agar bisa duduk didepan dan bisa puas melihatnya menerangkan materi. Dan yang lebih parah aku rela pulang larut hanya untuk melihatnya latihan rebana. Yah dia Uciha Sasuke, anak kelas XII IPS 1 yang aktif menjadi sie keagamaan sekaligus kakak bantara dan juga ketua El-fast, group rebana di sekolah ini benar-benar membuatku terpesona bahkan aku pernah menangis terharu waktu mendengarnya adzan saat kegiatan persami yang diadakan hari itu.

Ya Allah, kenapa saat suaranya menggema hatiku bergetar hebat? Dan apa ini? Ada rasa hangat dan tenang yang menyelimutiku. Bisakah kau jelaskan?

Ya Allah bolehkah aku diam-diam mengagumi seorang hambamu yang mempesona itu? Apakah berdosa jika dipersembunyian ini aku mengharapkan kedatangannya? Dan apakah salah jika aku mengikhtiarkan seseorang itu dalam sujud dan do'aku?

.

.

'Takkan habis sejuta lagu untuk menceritakan cantikmu. Kan teramat panjang puisi tuk menyuratkan cinta ini'.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar mengagumi seseorang. Aku jatuh hati padanya, iya Uciha Sasuke, pemuda sejuta pesona yang benar-benar menyita duniaku. Kak Sasuke, jika kau bertanya 'kenapa?' aku juga tidak mengerti tapi mungkin karena...karena...

'Karena kamu adalah orang baik yang layak diperjuangkan. Ya, mungkin seperti Fatimah yang memperjuangkan Ali dengan memendam rasa sebegitu dalam, rapat, rahasia. Yang bahkan konon syaitan pun tak tahu menahu akan tunas cinta yang sedang tumbuh di taman hati itu.

Karena kamu adalah orang baik yang layak diperjuangkan. Ya, mungkin seperti Khadijah yang memperjuangkan Muhammad. Ia tawarkan dirinya sebagai wanita untuk diperistri. Bukan karena tak punya harga diri. Bukan tak tahu malu, tapi Ia sadar bahwa orang baik itu sedikit. Maka memperjuangkan orang baik adalah bentuk ikhtiar menggapai berkah cinta.

Dan sekali lagi karena kamu adalah orang baik yang layak diperjuangkan. Mungkin seperti Zulaikha yang memperjuangkan Yusuf. Meski diawal caranya salah, tapi taubatnya membuat cinta itu menyatu. Dulu saat Ia meminta pada Yusuf, Allah tak berikan namun akhirnya saat Ia meminta pada Allah maka Yusuf pun diberikan. Dan kak Sasuke, bolehkah aku juga meminta pada Allah?'

.

.

'Aku pernah berfikir tentang hidupku tanpa ada dirimu. Dapatkah lebih indah dari yang kujalani sampai kini?'

.

.

Dan hari itu, hari saat hujan deras mengguyur kota ini, semua harapanku hancur kala melihatnya bersendau gurau dengan wajah yang merona bersama gadis berkacamata yang kutau adalah Karin, anak kelas XII IPA 1 yang menjadi kebanggaan sekolah ini dengan keaktifannya di berbagai kegiatan baik itu didalam ataupun diluar sekolah. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Ino yang menggelegar, aku lebih memilih menerobos hujan dan keesokan harinya aku tergeletak tak berdaya di rumah sakit. Yah aku masih ingat saat itu, benar-benar menggelikan. Apa kau juga ingat Kak Sasuke? Jika kau lupa kau bisa bertanya pada kak Gara yang bersedia kurepotkan untuk mengurus surat izinku mengingat banyak kegiatan yang tak bisa kuikuti karena aku baru masuk sehari sebelum ujian semester kedua dimulai. Benar-benar menggelikan.

Beberapa hari kemudian tiba saatnya kenaikan kelas dan kau tau? Kak Sasuke juga sudah lulus dari sekolah ini. Rasanya aneh saat semangatku hilang entah kemana. Tapi aku ingat hal yang membuatku tersenyum kembali. Kejutan. Saat kemah dia ada di sana, yah Kak Sasuke ikut kegiatan kemah yang diadakan di Sunagakure tepat satu hari setelah penerimaan rapot.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino khawatir saat melihat wajahku yang pucat.

"Aku tak apa, jangan khawatir." Jawabku seraya tersenyum. Saat ini kami tengah mengikuti kegiatan wide game dan kau tau? hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat wajahmu dicoret-coret dengan arang layaknya tentara dadakan. Tapi tepat didepanku, dia mendekatkan tangannya yang sudah bewarna hitam ke wajahku.

'Kalo Kak Sasuke yang coretin sih sebanyak apapun aku ikhlas' innerku menjerit. Tinggal satu cm lagi dan

"Sion, tolong kau urus yang ini." Katanya dan berlalu meninggalkanku. Tapi sempat kulihat wajahnya yang memerah. Apa ini efek panas? Yah Suna memang lebih panas daripada Konoha. Kecewa? tentu saja aku kecewa, rasanya kak Sasuke semakin menjauh dariku.

Dan saat kami harus kembali ke konoha, lagi-lagi dia membuatku berharap lebih. Iya aku masih ingat saat aku turun dari bis, badanku sangat lemah dan hampir saja terjatuh ke troroar jika tidak ada yang menagkapku dan kau tau siapa? Dia, itu benar-benar dia.

"Kau tak apa? hati-hati." Ucapnya lembut dan sarat akan kekhawatiran sambil terus memapahku memasuki area sekolah.

"Ap-apa aku mimpi?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mendengus.

"Hn, kurasa efek mabuk kendaraan membuat otakmu bergeser." Katanya sambil terkekeh.

Ya Allah, bolehkah aku selalu sedekat ini dengan hambamu yang kukagumi? Bolehkah aku merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi? Bolehkah ku minta agar waktu berhenti disaat aku bersamanya?

Dan itulah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. Yang menyisakan tanda tanya besar untukku. Apakah dia memiliki perasaan yang sama? Sepertiku?

Kak Sasuke, tanpamu SMA tak seindah bayanganku. Bahkan lebih hampa dari sebelumnya. Hingga suatu saat aku mendengar kabar bahwa dia masuk pesantren Al-falah, salah satu pesantren terbesar di Iwagakure. Dan aku ingin selalu mengejarnya. Kak Sasuke, aku ingin melangkah di jalan yang kau laui. Aku ingin mengikuti langkahmu, tak peduli kapan aku bisa sejajar denganmu. Karena hatiku telah memutuskan bahwa kau adalah orang baik yang layak diperjuangkan. Mungkin aku tak seberani Khadijah dalam mengungkapkan perassannya. Aku juga tidak setegar Fatimah dalam memendam perasaannya. Tapi bolehkah aku meniru Zulaikha? Meminta pada Allah dalam taubatnya?

Flashback of.

.

.

"Jadi dia itu kak Sasuke?" tanya mbak Mei sambil memperlihatkan foto seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah duduk dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas di depannya beserta gadis yang berdiri tepat disampingnya seraya tersenyum. Dan gadis itu adalah aku. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Dek Sakura mau masuk pesantren hanya untuk mengejarnya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jujur awalnya memang seperti itu. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan disini aku tau itu salah dan aku justru mempunyai alasan lain." Jawabku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Maksud dek Sakura apa?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin berubah menjadi muslimah yang lebih baik lagi ukhti, bukan hanya karena berharap agar Allah menyandingkanku dengan kak Sasuke kelak karena kata Allah lelaki yang baik untuk perempuan yang baik, bukan hanya karena itu tapi... tapi... hiks..." Dan tumpah sudah air mataku dipelukan mbak Mei.

"Subhanallah, syukurlah kalau seperti itu. Jaman sekarang jarang sekali anak muda sepertimu yang memilih meninggalkan dunia luar dan mengabdi ilmu di pondok salaf. Kebanyakan mereka memilih hidup bebas hingga tanpa sadar justru terseret pergaulan yang tidak baik." Ucapnya panjang lebar seraya menenangkanku.

"Tapi ukhti, bolehkah aku tetap mengaguminya?" cicitku.

"Perasaan itu tak bisa dipaksa. Yah asalkan tidak berlebihan dan membuat penciptanya cemburu kurasa itu boleh. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Tanyanya seraya menghapus sisa-sisa air mataku. Tersenyum akupun mengangguk dan memeluknya erat.

"Mbak Mei, apa aku akan ditabzir?" Tanyaku parau dan hanya dibalas kekehan darinya.

.

.

.

'Qola Muhammad huwa Ibnu Maliki # Ahmaddu rabbi laha khoyro Maliki.'

Lantunan-lantunan syair dari santri-santri kelas lima yang berdiri di atas panggung membuatku merinding seketika.

'Mussollyal ala nabiyyil mustofa # Waalihil mustakmilyna syarofa.'

Suasana yang sempat ramai beberapa menit yang lalupun berubah menjadi hening seketika.

'Wa asta'inu woha fi al-fiyyah # Maqosidul nahwi biha mahwiyah.'

Yah benar. Hari ini adalah hari haflah at tasyakkur lilkhotmil Qur'anil karim wa Al-fiyyah Ibni Malik atau khataman AL-Qur'an dan Al-fiyyah Ibnu Malik periode 2017/2018 setelah sebelumnya sempat tegang karena test akhir semester yang diadakan beberapa hari yang lalu.

'Tuqqorrobul aqso bilafdin mujazi # Watabsutul bazla biwa'din munjazi.'

Halaman depan kamar-kamar asrama yang biasanya lenggang kini penuh dengan ratusan kursi yang tersusun rapi. Panggung yang biasanya hanya diletakkan beberapa pot bungapun kini tampak indah dengan dekorasi yang menakjubkan serta ratusan orang yang hadir disini baik itu para ustad, kyai, ataupun wali santri serta beberapa kameramen menambah kesan meriah dalam haflah kali ini.

'Wataqtadi rido'a bighoiri sukhti # Fa'iqotan alfiyatabni mu'ti.'

Aku duduk di barisan paling belakang para santri sesuai dengan kelasku dengan Tenten yang tak henti-hentinya berkomentar tentang penampilan mereka. Setelah mereka selesai dan turun dari panggung, acara dilanjutkan dengan tilawatil Qur'an oleh Hyuga Neji, anak pesantren salaf al Huda. Ah kurasa aku lupa bercerita, pesantrenku dikelilingi oleh tiga pesantren yang lain. Pertama pesantren Salafi putra Al-huda yang letaknya tepat diseberang jalan didepan pesantrenku. Disebelah kiri ada pesantren Al-hasan, salah satu pesantren putra juga tapi aku tidak tau banyak soal pesantren itu sedangkan tepat disamping kanan pesantrenku terdapat pesantren Suges. Satu-satunya pesantren putra dan putri sekaligus satu-satunya pesantren Qolafi. Berbeda dengan Salafi, pesantren Qolafi memperbolehkan santri-santrinya untuk menuntut ilmu diluar pesantren misalnya di sekolah umum. Itulah alasanku kenapa lebih memilih menamatkan SMA ku sebelum masuk ke pesantren karena di pesantrenku tidak boleh sambil bersekolah, yah aku lebih tertarik pada pesantren salafi.

Acara Haflah berlanjut dengan bacaan tahlil, sambutan-sambutan dari berbagai pihak, mauidotul hasanah dari kyai Hasirama serta beberapa kyai dari pesantren lain yang memang diundang kesini dan diakhiri dengan do'a bersama hingga selesai tepat pukul lima sore. Aku segera mengambil barang-barangku yang memang sudah kukemas kemarin dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Ibuk, para ustad, dan juga teman-temanku.

'Bismillah, aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya. Tahun ajaran baru nanti aku harus bisa lebih baik lagi.' Batinku dan selangkah kemudian aku benar-benar keluar dari area pesantren.

.

.

.

"Saki, aku benar-benar merindukanmu." Ucap Sasori, kakakku sambil memelukku begitu aku keluar dari gerbang pesantren.

"Aih, kau membuatku sesak." Kataku dan berusaha melepas pelukannya yang terlalu erat itu.

"Kau jahat Saki. Memangnya kau tidak merindukan kakak tertampanmu ini apa?" Tanyanya kesal. Dan aku hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke mobil begitu saja toh dia juga segera menyusulku. Perjalanan kerumah diisi dengan kak Sasori yang menanyaiku tanpa henti dan geraman kelal darinya karena aku lebih memilih tidur daripada menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak apalah, aku akan minta maaf setibanya dirumah nanti.

.

.

Kak Sasuke, aku ingin melangkah dijalan yang kau lalui, aku ingin selalu mengikuti langkahmu tak peduli kapan aku bisa sejajar denganmu. Karena kali ini aku tak ingin mengejarmu lagi melainkan mengejar apa yang menjadi tujuanku dan bukankah tujuan kita sama? Berharap pada ridho-Nya. Karena langkahmu alasanku untuk tersenyum, tapi bukan karena didekatmu melainkan aku merasa dekat dengan penciptaku. Karena langkahmu aku bisa maju, bukan karena tau banyak hal tentang pramuka agar kau memujiku melainkan tau banyak hal tentang agama yang membuatku berfikir tentang masa dan kehidupan mendatang. Terimakasih banyak telah menunjukkan langkah yang hebat padaku. Karena langkahmu aku ingin menjadi lebih baik lagi yeah and because of your step, I want to be better.

 **OWARI**

A/N: Alhamdulillah selesai juga. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Yah ini hanya kisah sederhana dariku dan entahlah rasanya agak lega setelah menulisnya. Kupersembahkan khusus buat senpai di SMA ku yg gak peka-peka 😁. Seandainya aja dia juga baca 😅 tapi yasudahlah. Btw disini ada anak Magelang kah? Kalau ada pasti sadar deh sama nama-nama pesantren yang kumaksud, haduh jadi malu daku 😊😊. Terimakasih untuk para admin ataupun panitia yang sudah memperbolehkanku mengikuti event ini, maaf juga aku seret-seret di fic gajeku ini. Tahun depan adain lagi dong soalnya aku liburnya cuma pas mendekati puasa sampai habis lebaran doang. Ini sebenarnya aku disuruh puasa dipesantren juga sih tapi apalah dayaku yang masih jadi anak mami ini 😁 manja ngk ketulungan dan lebih milih puasa dirumah dengan beribu alasan 😁😁😂😂😂😂😂#plak. Hihi ok maaf terlalu banyak ngomong 😅 sekali lagi terimakasih dan yang terakhir REVIEW please 😄😄😄😄😄😄.

 **Omake**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 11:00 malam saat aku merebahkan tubuhku di kamar bernuansa pink milikku ini. Yah aku baru bisa benar-benar istitahat setelah menemui dan melepas rindu dengan keluargaku. Mereka seperti wartawan saja, menanyaiku tanpa henti terutama kak Sasori. HP. Yah, benda pertama yang ku ambil adalah hpku. Sudah lama sekali tidak kubuka sejak aku masuk pesantren. 50 panggilan, ratusan sms yang membuatku pusing harus membalas yang mana dulu. Tapi ada satu aplikasi yang menarik perhatianku. Fb. Segera saja kubuka dan tak jauh berbeda, banyak message dan notification. Tapi salah satu postingan di berandaku membuat mataku tak berkedib setetikpun.

*Sasuke iman al afkar*

'Alhamdulillah akhirnya sampai rumah juga.'

Status yang ditulisnya pukul 18:00. Tak kusangka dia kembali ke Konoha setelah tiga tahun di Iwa. Dia juga memposting foto-foto terbarunya. Masih seperti dulu, tampan hanya saja dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Aku tersenyum.

"Kak Sasuke, bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku masih saja mengikuti langkahmu. Kali ini kau lebih cepat setelah jam dariku." Ucapku entah pada siapa. Iya aku sampai dirumah tepat pukul 18:30.

"Kak Sasuke, kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi." Gumamku dan segera saja kututup mataku untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

Kak Sasuke, terimakasih untuk langkah yang hebat ini. Dan aku akan terus melangkah dilangkah yang sama denganmu. Iya hanya langkahmu dan karena langkahmu, Likhutwatik.


End file.
